extraterrestrialfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Wyman Nodons
Wyman Raedan Nodons, or called by his regnal name: Wyman I, is a Hunyago imperial soldier turned nobleman. In the Human Readiness Committee, he is known as the Bio-Morph of the United Kingdom (Britain). Identified as a human named Carrington Wells. Born Wyman Ingalbertus Sigeric Theodon Folmar Uerenburoc Leufroy. An early volunteer of the empires early forces despite his young age at the time, he witnessed action in the early Marduk rebellion, becoming severely injured. Then the conquest of Ninlil. His father Ordway Nodons became Emperor around the 11th century. To ensure the cooperation of the Rovar Empire in the event of another war, Wyman's hand was offered to the rovar empress' daughter Edlynne. A marriage of state that lasted only for the duration of the conflict that concluded with her natural death. Wyman would then go on to assassinate his own father, Ordway Nodons, over his reaction of her death. With the anoist didoli's taking the entirety of the blame in his stead. Then going into a depressive exile. Finding asylum with his family in-law. The psychological affliction known as a 'Wymans Syndrome' was named after him. Wyman defected to the Rovar Empire, under the rule of his nephew in-law Tamvis III, allowing him to live among the Kingu of Panatoria. Assisting the rebuilding of the planet by training them rovar and morph military tactics in a advisory role to fight the very empire he himself co-ruled with his father. A role that would contribute to their early successes against the morphs. He became head governor through his nephew's connections to the imperial throne. Following the Esid coup d'état ''of 1820, that overthrew morph Empress Gundrada Joveta and placed Anu Fera as Empress, Wyman extended an offer of asylum on Panatoria. An offer she accepted. Her death five years later left him alone again. Wyman later joined the Earth Exploration Committee, that founded the human species. After the FGW, he reasserted his communion with the morph diaspora. His great-great nephew-in-law's death in 1879 left himself and Cyrus as the last surviving emperors of the imperial era. 45 years after the FGW ended, he was called for the Earth return. History Marduk Insurrection Wyman was a soldier within the Imperial Forces of Mergen sent to Ninurta during the reign of Sero Fera to establish a colony on the planet. Rather impressed by the Marduk's resistance and adaptability against the technologically-superior morph's. When setting out on patrol one day before a expansion attempt, his base was invaded by the Ihlathi tribe. Lead by a pink-skinned morph bearing tribal paint on her face and using imperial technology with ease. Instead of killing him, she spared him. Telling him to leave while he can. For the first time since stationed, has witnessed the one true reason Marduk resistance had been so successful. Because of this he demanded a transfer but was denied repeatedly. One night, Wyman was ordered to deliver an ultimatum. Taken to the Ihlathi camp. Where he met the morph chieftain again. Learning her name to simply be Lala. A former member of the early ''Gente-Rosa settlers, raised by Ninurta's inhabitants. With yet another chance to kill Wyman and rejecting the ultimatum, she instead cut off his left ear and one bone appendage from the back of his head. He was sent off to his base as a warning to all imperial morph transgressors. Wyman himself suffered much blood loss. His superiors granted his request to seek transfer. Assassinating the Emperor The Imperial Clash had ended. So on, his wife had passed to natural causes. His father refused to attend the funeral of his daughter-in-law. Angry at his own father's indignation of non-morphs. Waking up early in the morning, Wyman was taken by didoli's from his bed. Dragged to the courtyard of the capital building. There, he found his father, including Rigan Tathan the head of the Imperial Court, both held down by Sagart's. Demanding to know the what is happening, one sagart told him that the attack on the Origem City was a false-flag authorized by Ordway. An act, Ordway himself, admitted but attempted to justify by saying the rear systems need reinforcement. Noa for her part was unaware of this. Wyman begged the didoli's to talk to his father, one last time. They allowed his request. Himself and Ordway then engaged in a emotional conversation regarding Edlynne, the attack on the Origem City, and Wyman's own loneliness. The didoli's eager to kill Ordway, ordered Wyman to finish. Wyman then hugged Ordway. Ordway then asked if he had a plan to escape. Wyman asked his father why he did not comfort him after Edlynne's passing. Getting no answer. Angered by his silence, proceeded to stab him in the stomach with a hidden knife. Leaking out his intestines. Ordway, in pain and attempting to keep his organs in, limped towards Rigan. Falling before her. Earth Exploration Committee Wyman was a member of Alaric's EEC. Having just found a new species. Given a list of coordinates, he chose 55.3781° N, 3.4360° W. Landing him in 19th century Britain. Taking upon the identity of a british human, his voice changed. Becoming a trademark of his. Just one year in, all members were called back to the Transvaal. Hearing that a war between the two empires broke out. When a rovar ship came to the system, he along with Alaric, Lala, and Rasis took bridge. Capturing Gul Banu Four years after the fall of the empire and the Earth exploration, was waken up late early morning in Mergen to be called by Anshan Cyrus to meet him at the capital building in Esid, the city center for a job of "upmost importance". Going to the area by public transport, he met Jordanes Ricimer, a mercenary also called by Cyrus. Suspicious of why a mercenary is needed for such a task, he confronted him about his involvement. Only to be given a vague statement. Filling Wyman with distrust of him. Countering his stance by speaking of no knowledge of why both were called. Arriving at the capital, Cyrus ordered him and Jordanes to capture Gul Banu. To both of them, a former associate of the Earth Exploration Committee. As explained by Cyrus, Gul Banu has continued to wage war against the Pami species from wholly annexing Nergal. His actions have given most a unfavorable impression of morphs to think they will not honor the decolonization agreement set forth by his predecessor. Questioning the grounds of using mercenaries instead of sending imperial forces to apprehend him. Being told if by using what remains of the imperial forces to capture Gul, it would damage relations with the Pami and the GA. Jordanes, a well known mercenary, accepted the job. Wyman would have to take upon the identity of a skeke mercenary to blend in Ricimer's group of the Denseker. Just before leaving, Cyrus demanded Wyman he cease speaking in his current "english" tone. Something he promised but out the door he went, ignored. Notes * Wyman's birth year coincides with the End of Roman rule in Britain. Category:Dantanius' Content Category:Testament: Purity Category:Characters Category:Original Content